England's Joy
by VampirePaladin
Summary: Belarus comes to England with a very serious problem.


Belarus glared up at the bushy eye-browed man. If she could reach his neck she would strangle him. She attempted to give him a death glare. That only made him laugh harder.

"This is not funny!"

"Y-You're right it is not… It is hilarious." New peals of laughter spilled forth from England's mouth as he gripped his stomach.

Belarus balled up her fists and gripped the t-shirt she was wearing. The garment went down to her knees. It was the only clothing she could find that wouldn't fall off her small form. The ribbon in her hair was now oversized compared to the rest of her body. She did the only thing she could do in this situation. The little girl walked over to England and kicked him in the shin.

"What was that for!"

"Not taking this seriously."

Little girl was really the only way to describe her right now. She did not even come up to England's waist. The idea of letting Russia see her like this terrified her. England was not treating this crisis with the seriousness that it most certainly deserved. She knew she should have gone to Romania instead.

"Fine, tell me what happened from the beginning."

"I called Baba Yaga an ugly old hag."

"Alright so you called- What kind of a moron are you? Why did you call Baba Yaga an old hag?"

"I went to have her predict my love life. She was supposed to tell me about my future wedding to big brother."

"And she said you weren't going to get married?"

"No," Belarus said. She had been throwing answer after answer at England. Now she crossed her arms and fidgeted in the spot.

"Who did she say you were going to marry?"

Belarus mumbled.

"What was that? I'm afraid I am going deaf in that ear. You will have to speak up."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, did she give you anything?"

Belarus just stood there and shook her head.

"I guess I could see about a counter spell for you."

"I don't want Russia to see me like this."

"Really? I think you are a cute little girl. It almost makes me nostalgic for when I was a big brother."

Belarus only replied with a scowl. England barely resisted the urge to start laughing again. Instead he smiled at Belarus as he led her down to his magical workshop. He could not help but watch her as she hesitantly went down one step after another. It was like she did not entirely trust herself. Sure enough, about halfway down she tripped. Belarus began to howl in pain and cry at the bottom of the stairs. Years of being a big brother kicked in. He was down there and kneeling next to her faster then someone could spoil a Harry Potter book.

"Let me see. Does it hurt?"

Belarus continued to cry as she let him examine her leg. She was bleeding a little on her right knee. Other then that, she was fine. If England were being completely honest with himself, it was like she actually was starting to act like a little girl.

"There, there, you are fine. Get up Belbel."

That stopped the crying instantly.

"Don't call me Belbel! My name is Belarus," she said as she jumped up to her feet stomped one tiny foot.

"Right, now come along. I have a lot of work to do."

"What do I do?"

"Nothing, just stay in this chair and be here for when I need you."

He had her sit in a comfortable, but ancient, stuffed chair. Then he set to work. Baba Yaga was very powerful and one of the most skilled witches he knew of. Of course, she was no match for his magical skills. He consulted his ancient tomes and would cast the occasional spell. Belarus, on the other hand, quickly fell asleep in the chair.

He could reverse the spell directly, but the risks with that were just too great. It could lead to insanity, death or even turning her hair into marmalade. It would be better to reverse the spell gradually. The release of Baba Yaga's magic would be less damaging that way. England silently made his choice.

He began to search for the items he would need. England clucked his tongue when he could not find the final component. His green eyes did a second sweep. There it was on top of the cabinet. He climbed on a less then stable footstool and gently grasped the ancient item. He moved back to his books and set the hourglass down. This would be perfect. Now that everything was ready he took only a few minutes to cast his spell. As he did, he turned the hourglass upside down. One grain of sand fell. He nodded to no one in particular, proud of himself.

Now that he had finished with the delicate work, it was time to wake up Belarus. He crossed the stone floor to her. Larger hands gently, but firmly, shook her awake.

"I'm still sleepin'."

"Don't you want to know about how I countered Baba Yaga's magic?"

Belarus's eyes shut open. She began to look herself over and experimentally move her limbs. She frowned and stuck out her lower lip. Her eyes locked on England's.

"I'm still small!"

"Well, of course you are. It is dangerous to reverse this kind of spell all at once. It will take time for you to regain your normal age."

"That isn't good enough. I want to be my own age right now! Or else!"

"I think you need a nap Belbel," England smiled as he picked her up. He knew the signs of a beginning temper tantrum when he saw them.

The girl screamed and fought as he carried her upstairs.

"When the hourglass empties you will be back to your correct age. Don't worry, it will only take ten or twenty years."

England could not help but feel ecstatic about the current situation. It had been a long time since he had the chance to be a big brother. He wondered if Belarus would enjoy playing with America's old toys.


End file.
